


The man who never grew up and the boy who was never young

by Jam2330



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam2330/pseuds/Jam2330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't read if haven't finished the game there will be spoilers!! Thank you for reading this fic </p>
<p>Alvin is out to get Jude and but only because Jude neglected Alvin for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

The man who never grew up and the boy who was never young

His eyes burned like fire. His body would not listen-was forced to not listen to his commands. And he was forced to watch her slip away out of his grasp...forever.

He yelled her name until glass came crashing down on to her ghostly body. He passed out with the last image of her as a lifeless corpse sinking into the abyss.

Months, days, years, weeks. No one really knows how long he sat in bed back agenst the wall like a doll that was left on a shelf collecting dust, no one was really counting how long he was like that. Only the decaying food on each plate left for him could tell the the time.

The day later came when the plates were replaced by something more lethal then a broken hearted teen. A gun. One bullet. One target. The man took it in arms.

 

_BANG_!


	2. Chapter 1 the begging

The man who never grew up and the boy who was never young

' _Jude_!' Cried Leia as Alvin shot at the boy. The sound of her cry brought him back to his senses and allowed him to just dodged the bullet leaving only a small graze on his cheek, and Jude on his hands and knees on the ground.

Jude wiped away the small stream of blood pouring from the wound. ' _Ngh_ ' he grunted as his sleeve touched his inflamed flesh.

Alvin grinned as Jude was at his mercy on the floor. Leia tried to protest, but Alvin was considerably stronger then her and with a swift punch to the face her knocked her unconscious and laid her down with care. He then turned to Jude with look of ' _it's your turn now_ '.


End file.
